Talk:Underworld Wiki
I have begun a massive overhaul of this Wiki. The format and dis-unification of some of these pages have made a lot of its pages nigh unreadable. I plan on changing that Azekual 23:52, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Azekual New Wiki Design Hi! I've joined the wiki. I know this is asking for a lot, but can you make me administrator so I can edit the wiki code and give it a better design? I won't change anything except the wiki background so it can look like these wikis: *Resistance Fanon Wiki *Dragon Age Wiki *Temeraire Fanon *Halo Fanon *BioShock wiki *Resistance Wiki Please consider my proposition. I want to help this wiki grow into one of the top wikis on Wikia. Thedragongod 18:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Wow This design is really impressive. I wish I could overhaul my wikia like that. Ourarilya 10:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) :I'm 2 weeks late, but just wanna say thanks! lol. —AlexShepherd ツ 02:09, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Updates I've been on Wiki for years and never bothered to actually contribute to any pages because people usually beat me to it. I hope to assist as much as I can on this wikia. Anyone need any graphics or text updating, message me. I'm your gal. Isabelle Lana Richards 01:07, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello, my name is "A.V Collins 1985", and I have been trying to sign up onto this wiki, and it will not send me a confirmation email. Any advice? 19:31, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :My advice is that you stop trying to edit here. I have given you literally dozens of chances to correct your behavior, but you refuse to. Stop using sockpuppets and alternate ip addresses to evade your blocks. [[User:AlessaGillespie|''AlessaGillespie'']] Talk 05:03, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 21:39, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Horror film template What do people think of removing the Horror film wikis template from the main page? They don’t link to us and probably never will. Also, the image map messes up our HTML for some reason (it adds extra and tags). If we still want a horror film template, maybe we could ask to be included in this one, although it looks like that template hasn’t been added to any pages yet. —yellowantphil (wall) 05:59, July 23, 2016 (UTC) :Imo, we should leave it. The horror film wikia still has Underworld mentions and articles, and I don't see how it messes up the HTML. —AlexShepherd ツ 17:58, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Fair enough. When I view the HTML source of the main page, the template adds a second set of tags. It doesn’t make that much difference though, because the site has lots of HTML validation errors, and most of them are in Wikia’s code that we can’t control. —yellowantphil (wall) 01:54, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :::Staff member Cavalier One is working with me (and anyone interested) on a redesign of the main page. Would you be OK with removing or replacing the horror films template? The template we have now was never official and wasn’t endorsed by the Horror Film Wiki. It seems to have been exclusively Tangeled Web Weaver’s idea, and it doesn’t look like he consulted with anyone. :::Cavalier One and I think that the existing horror template clashes with the rest of the page design. —yellowantphil (talk) 01:28, December 2, 2016 (UTC)